


Quite the Story

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [26]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Marriage Proposal, Supercorptober 2020, kara is forgetful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Lena and Kara go wedding ring shopping together. Kara accidentally misplaces the ring and thinks her surprise is ruined. Lena, who unexpectedly finds it and confronts a flustered Kara, might have a surprise of her own.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947832
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Quite the Story

**Author's Note:**

> 26\. Diamond
> 
> Based on the prompt:  
> Person A has been planning to propose for a while, they've bought the ring and everything. One day, they somehow lose the ring only for Person B to unexpectedly find it. Bonus: Person B questions a flustered Person A about the ring. Bonus 2: Person B uses the ring to propose instead.

Kara was nervous about proposing to her girlfriend for weeks now. Kara had been sneaking off to the Fortress every other night, under the guise that she had nightly patrol, to forge Lena a Kryptonian mating bracelet. Lena didn’t seem to be catching on to what Kara has been doing despite the reporter being a terrible liar.

The blonde had also attempted to go ring shopping by herself, but the vast amount of diamonds and gems in the shop had easily overwhelmed her. She had fled the store after about five minutes much to the confusion of the other patrons and employees there.

The next time, Kara had brought her sister Alex and Alex’s wife, Kelly. Kara almost panicked again but Kelly had thankfully helped calm her down which Kara was very grateful for. The blonde was grateful for how level-headed her sister-in-law was compared to her sister. Kelly had ultimately told her that the best way to do this was to take Lena with her. Kara had argued that she wanted to make it a surprise as Alex scoffed.

“Kara, you guys are practically married already. Just take her ring shopping tomorrow,” Alex said Kara opened her mouth to argue with her sister but realized that the older Danvers was correct.

“Fine,” Kara huffed as they all went out to lunch instead, the plethora of rings present in Kara’s mind throughout.

The next day, Kara sheepishly asked Lena to go ring shopping with her. Lena immediately agreed with a smile and a kiss which instantly soothed Kara’s nerves. The young CEO even suggested a much higher-end ring shop insisting that she pay for it. Of course, Kara argued with her, but Lena managed to persuade Kara by telling that she could be the one to propose to Lena.  
Lena had taken Kara to their bedroom and spent a good hour convincing her girlfriend in other ways as well.

Two hours later, is how they found themselves looking down into the glass display cases of rings in a very fancy shop. Kara felt that it was illegal to even breathe on anything for fear that she would break something and have to sell one of her kidneys on the black market to pay for it.

Lena noticed the blonde’s hesitancy and how her girlfriend reminded her of a bull in a china shop. The young Luthor grabbed Kara’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Kara relaxed a bit more at the touch as they looked around at all the sparkling diamonds.

After a long while of deciding, Lena and Kara finally settled on one. Lena and Kara both did not like the rings that had gigantic diamonds, so they chose one that they believed was a perfect blend of both of their aesthetics. It wasn’t too flashy like some of the other diamond rings that the store sold. It was a teal Montana sapphire and diamond twisted vine ring. The band was made of 14 karat gold with a mix of white and yellow gold twisted together in a beautiful combination with leaf motifs that Lena adored. The stone in the middle was a gorgeous blend of blue and green surrounded by two smaller diamonds. Kara fell in love with the color of the large stone and insisted that it looked like a combination of her ocean blue eyes and Lena’s emerald green ones. The woman that sold them the ring told them that the three stones signified the past, present, and future. Kara and Lena decided that the ring was a perfect way to display their eternal relationship and how their love transcended any universe.

The two walked out of the store, matching grins on their faces as they grabbed lunch from a local café to end their afternoon outing.

When they arrived home, Lena handed Kara the box with the ring for safekeeping since she promised Kara that the blonde could propose with the ring. Kara was filled with nervous excitement as she thought of the idea of Lena being her **wife**.

* * *

A week had passed since they had got the ring and Kara decided that tonight was the night. She just needed to put the finishing touches on the bracelet for Lena then it was complete. Tonight, was the night she was going to propose to the love of her life. Kara grabbed the box with the ring in it as she went to grab her glasses from the nightstand. She frowned when she realized they weren’t there, wondering if she might have left them in the bathroom. She carried the ring box to the bathroom as she looked around for her glasses. She finally found them with a triumphant grin as she grabbed them and put them on. Walking back to the bedroom as her suit materialized over her clothes, she slipped out the window and took off toward The Fortress before Lena got back from work.

At The Fortress of Solitude, Kara used her heat vision to smoothen the sharp edges. She blew some freeze breath over it to cool it and finally finished it off by polishing it gently. She tucked the bracelet into the special box and flew towards the apartment with it tucked safely to her chest.

When Kara arrived back at the apartment, she set the box down underneath her pillow to give to Lena later tonight along with the ring. Speaking of the ring, she reached down into her pocket to grab it, only to discover that it was gone.

Kara felt her panic rising as she patted her empty pockets. She ran around the apartment looking for the box, lifting up the couch, and even the bed. She thought of the last place she had seen it. She remembered putting it into her pocket before she flew over to the Fortress. Kara wondered if she left it there. She frantically sped out of the apartment, almost breaking the sound barrier as she tore apart the Fortress looking for the box. Dejected, Kara made her way back to the apartment. She really hoped that she hadn’t dropped it on her flight earlier that day. Kara retraced her steps at the apartment once more, as she looked behind and under everything she could think of.

That’s exactly how Lena found her, frantically zooming around their apartment seemingly looking for something.

“Kara, darling,” what’s going on?” Lena asked as she kicked off her heels, bending down to put them on the rack before she hung up her purse.

“Oh!” Kara exclaimed once she realized that Lena was home already. “Nothing!” Kara squeaked out as she rushed to place a quick kiss on Lena’s lips. “I’m going to get a snack. Are you hungry? I’m starving. You must be famished from work! I’ll get you a snack,” Kara rambled as she dashed to the kitchen.

Lena shook her head at her girlfriend’s weird reaction, knowing that something was up with her. She figured she would wait to grill Kara when she was at least wearing comfortable clothes. Lena left to the bedroom as she shed her work clothes and finally sighed in relief once she got into comfortable clothes. Lena walked to the bathroom to take her makeup as she noticed the ring box sitting on the counter.

The CEO eyed the box with confusion as she picked it up and opened it only to find the ring inside. She wondered if Kara’s panicked behavior had to do with the thought that she was trying to propose tonight. Lena wondering why she had just left it sitting on the counter though. The Luthor contemplated for a few minutes before formulating a plan as she tucked the ring box into her pocket.

Lena walked to the kitchen where she found Kara setting up their takeout for the night. Lena was too exhausted to cook tonight, and they all knew that Kara was not to be trusted around the kitchen, so they had agreed on takeout instead. It must have arrived when Lena in the bedroom or the bathroom.

Kara smiled at her as she carried all the plates to the living room to eat. Lena followed, sitting down on the couch as she picked up the remote to choose a movie for the night.

“Can I ask you a question really quick?” Lena asked as she watched a brief flash of panic on Kara’s face as the blonde sat down on the couch.

“Of course!” Kara exclaimed, slightly too overenthusiastic as Lena could see how flushed her face had become.

“So, about the ring,” Lena began before Kara suddenly jumped up.

“Wait! I’m sorry to interrupt, but before you say anything, I need to do something first,” Kara said before she super sped out of the room.

Lena blinked as the ‘whoosh’ of air blew her hair into her face and her girlfriend was suddenly gone. Once Lena was done pushing her hair back, Kara had reappeared in front of her holding a rectangular box.

“I know we agreed on a ring for you and everything, but I wanted to make you something special. Right now, this might be the only thing you have because Imayhavelosthtering,” Kara mumbled out in one breath.

Lena raised one eyebrow as she opened her mouth to respond.

“Wait! Please let me finish, I’m not sure if I’ll have the courage later,” Kara admitted as Lena closed her mouth and gave Kara a small encouraging smile.

Kara took a deep breath as she knelt down and opened the box. Lena let out a quiet gasp at the sight. She was not really shocked that Kara was proposing but she certainly wasn’t expecting to see the gorgeous bracelet nestled on a small pillow in the box that Kara was holding.

Kara smiled at Lena’s reaction before she continued, “Lena Kieran Luthor, you are actually the most amazing being that I have ever met. You make me want to be a better person and you challenge me and compliment me in the best ways possible. I love the little wrinkle in your forehead that appears when you’re really focused on a project. I adore the little dimples you get and your laugh when I make a stupid dad joke. I love how gorgeous you are in a skirt and blouse or a power suit. I love how stunning you are when we first wake up in the morning and you don’t have any makeup on, and your hair is a bird’s nest. I love how good you are and all the selfless things you do for the community and others. You’re such a beautiful soul and I’m so glad that you let me into your heart. I love making you smile after you’ve had a rough day and cuddling with you during all hours. I am so happy that we are in each other’s lives and I wouldn’t be who I am today without you. One of my favorite things about you is how secretly nerdy you are, and I love the sparkle you get in your eyes when you talk about one of your projects or something that really interests you. While I know we’ve had some rough patches in our lives, _El Mayarah_ , stronger together. I don’t want to spend another day without being able to call you my wife. So, will you, Lena Kieran Luthor, give me the honor of allowing me to be your wife?”

Lena nodded, tears in her eyes as Kara stood up on her knees with a wide grin. She fastened the beautiful bracelet around Lena’s wrist and pulled her in for a kiss. Lena smiled against her lips before she started to laugh.

“What?” Kara asked as she felt Lena’s laughter against her lips.

“I might have something to as you as well,” Lena slid off the couch and knelt down in front of Kara, pulling the ring box out from her pocket and opened it.

It was Kara’s turn to gasp at the sight of the ring, thinking that she dropped it over the lake somewhere and lost it forever.

“Kara Zor El Danvers, I know you just proposed to me, but I really want the pleasure of being able to propose to you too,” Lena began. “When I first met you, I knew that you were different. It was that sparkle in your eye and the dumb love-struck puppy look you had on your face. You helped show me what it was like to be vulnerable and open up my heart. You taught me how to love again and I will be forever grateful for that. You gave me the family that I longed for a child. While I know we are different in many ways, you’re right in that we complement each other. You’re the human embodiment of sunshine, always radiating positivity for the world, not just as Supergirl, but also as Kara. I fell in love with Kara Danvers first, and she will always be my hero. I love how amazing and selfless you are despite all that you’ve lost. You give me so much strength and I really admire you for being who you are today. You always know how to make me feel better with your dumb jokes and your stupid smile. I don’t know if I can go a day without seeing it. You’re a ray of light in my life and I am so appreciative that you stumbled into my life. I know I’m not always the best with emotions and telling you how much I love you, but I want to spend the rest of my life showing you. _Khap zhao rrip_ ; will you marry me?” Lena asked, voice shaky as she tried to hold back her tears.

“Yes, obviously yes,” Kara babbled, tears flowing down her cheeks as her heart swelled at Lena’s words and the shaky Kryptonian.

Lena laughed wetly as she grabbed Kara’s hand and slid the ring on. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing with joy and the absurdity of the situation.

“God, this would be quite the story to tell at our wedding,” Lena said as she wiped the tears out of her eyes and smiled at her **fiancée**. Lena couldn’t stop smiling at the thought of Kara being her fiancée.

“Yeah, Alex is never going to let this one go,” Kara laughed and shook her head. She suddenly bent down and scooped Lena up in a bridal carry as Lena squealed with surprise, “time to take my fiancée to bed.”

“I would very much like that,” Lena grinned as she looped her arms around Kara’s strong neck, “take me to bed Supergirl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to the [ Tumblr OTP Prompt generator ](https://prompts.neocities.org/) for helping me out. 
> 
> The Kryptonian word that Lena says is "I love you".  
> Thank you to the [ Kryptonian dicitonary](http://kryptonian.info/doyle/dictionary.html) for helping me out again. 
> 
> This is what Lena's [engagement ring](https://www.angara.com/p/teal-montana-sapphire-and-diamond-twisted-vine-ring-sr1912tsd?stone_grade=aaa&stone_size=5mm&metal_type=white+gold&metal_karat=14k&cid=ps-gpla-acc!sapphireUSA-adg!111319166539-dyn!SR1912TSD-WG-AAA-5-pla-889187473419-cmp!11329523695&s_kwcid=AL!6785!3!472027892540!!!u!889187473419!!c&gclid=Cj0KCQiAhZT9BRDmARIsAN2E-J1aOEr0B-NC17WK8kDPjeT22wHwnNrz1VRXt7E6V3AKVjeqe1SUJn0aAqjcEALw_wcB) looks like.


End file.
